Hidden Wolves
by RedPhoenix10123780
Summary: what happens when human's cross into wolf land join two Wolves as they try to survive around humans read to find out what happens will the survive or will death get them before their lives have even started.
1. the beginning and the end

_Hidden Wolves__  
_  
when the world was young and everything was new and exciting everything was peaceful and calm all breeds of animals were special from small to big they were all different but that was all going to change for this wild creatures...

for a small pack of wild wolves life was very quiet and easy but this pack was different to other one's. It was breeding season for the pack so a lot of puppies were being born around the pack because the pack was so small it was easy to stay out of trouble and stay away from humans for the pack of small wolves had heard about a lot of larger packs disappearing.

because of that the pack of wild wolves moved more to the west to stay away from the border line even if they had newly born pups they had to keep moving, so that is what the wild pack of wolves did when the pack finally found a place to rest they stayed there for a while the female wolves were feeding and looking after the pups.

while the alpha wolf went looking how much further it was to the waterfall the lead Alpha was talking the his favourite female Alpha who had a brown coat and a tint darker brown markings on her belly half way up her neck and her tail had a strip underneath both front legs had long socks that go up to her shoulder and her two back legs up to her knee a line under her eye and straight through her eye and purple eyes, he was thinking about continuing on his own to see the distance just in case it was too far for the little ones so the Alpha Male went onto the waterfall.

after a couple of minutes

the Alpha Female Wolf heard the sound of a car hitting something so the Alpha Female run up to a rock near the road that the car was driving on, the rest of the pack followed, the Female Alpha heard a man talking about something then one of the man spotted the Female wolf as she lifted her head to see what was on the ground but before so could a gun shot was fired at her the Alpha was so frightened that she stopped moving as the men came closer to the small pack.

as she watched them come closer one of the omega's asked "what do we do Hilda" when the omega didn't get an answer she yelled at the Alpha wolf "HILDA wake up we need to know what to do" the younger omega wolf yelled then the Alpha wolf wake up and saw the man running to them "run across the road to the waterfall" Hilda yelled to the omega's and younger Alpha's and the pack of small wolves all females run across the road all running past their Alpha male laying dead on the road but none of the pack saw the poor alpha male.

but the Alpha Female was standing there with her teeth standing out growling at the men before the men could do anything the Alpha female jumped and bit one of the four men on the arm and started to make it blood then she let go of the man and started to run once she reached the road she started to walk and saw the Alpha male laying down covered in blood she know what had happened and put her head on her dead Alpha male then ran into the forest to the other female Omega's and Alpha's.

the other wolves waited for their new leader to till them what to do "where are the pups "Hilda asked the dark coated wolf "over there under the rocks sleeping" the dark coat answered "good the rest of you should get some sleep" Hilda told them all the other wolves went to sleep near the pups.


	2. A new pack

the next day  
when all the wolves were awake the leader Hilda started to walk to the location that they were heading to all the wolves followed after her with the pups in the middle being protected by the older wolves the pack of female wolves walked for hours on that day once the pack finally arrived at their new home but there was one problem the spot had a pack in it already the leader Hilda was so angry that they had walked all day and lost their only male wolf in the pack and when they finally reach the place that they have waited to get and there's a another pack the leader Hilda saw a young male wolf with a golden coat and black marking on both ears the tip of his chest,belly and tail and to short socks on his legs one on his left front paw and the other on the right back paw he had three scars on back and emerald-green eyes Hilda started to walk down the hill where they were standing the leader Alpha of the other pack saw her come up to them he growled and jumped down off the rock he was sitting on and walked up to her.

"what do you think you're doing here" Hilda asked

"i was just about to ask you that" the male Alpha asked

"we own this land it is part of our territory so get out" Hilda said in anger

"is that so well you well have to kick us out by force" the male Alpha said calmly

"and by the looks of it you don't have any male Alpha's all it is is you female's em I wrong leader" the male Alpha said in a threading tone

Hilda growled at the male Alpha as if she was about to bite he's neck

"a female wolf shouldn't growl like that it not lady like "the Alpha male wolf said as if he was teasing a female omega

"you and your little pack of female's should just go home to the humans you're not wolves you're a lap dog" the male Alpha said rudely.

Hilda got so mad she tried to bite the male Alpha the male didn't let her jaws make contact with his neck for he know that this female was a warrior waiting for the right moment to attack.

but then Hilda lifted her head and stop growling at the male and said "my name is Hilda our only Alpha male was killed in an accident yesterday we are all that a left of a small pack" the male Alpha stand there just looking in confusion at the female and finally said "so is that why you're in a bad mood well then I guess your pack should join ours safety in numbers as they say but as you can see our pack only has so many in it so you most likely have a bigger pack then we do we will still be a pretty small pack so what do you think"as the male Alpha waited for answer one of the female wolves came up to Hilda and sat next to her and said to the male Alpha "you talk a lot you know"

"okay thank you I think" said the Alpha male in confusion and looked at Hilda

"I think it a good idea safety in numbers in true but more mouths to feed and I know this ground well there isn't much food around to feed a pack this big" Hilda said in a serious voice

"so does that mean your pack and my are one" the male Alpha wolf said

"I guess but it wont be easy this is a large pack we have and one other thing my pa-" Hilda was stopped in her tracks by male wolf

"I think you mean our pack don't you" the Alpha male said

"I guess your right our pack has pup's that also need feeding" Hilda said to male Alpha

"wait what"the Alpha male said in shock

"the pack has pup that need taking care of" Hilda said to the male

"great" the male said in a dopey voice

"oh yes may I asked what is your name" Hilda asked in curiosity

"hm oh yeah my name it's Jason" the male Alpha answered (Jason)

"Jason is it you look kinda small to be an Alpha are you sure you're the Alpha" Hilda teased the smaller wolf

"uh what cause i am im only a year younger than you know" Jason snapped

"uh really i thought you were just a puppy like the puppies we have" Hilda said to the smaller Alpha

"it's funny a minute a go he was saying she was a lap dog now look at him it's funny" one of the female omega said while trying not to laugh at the two wolves.

"he's always like that he think's so high and mighty in till he find's out what the other wolf is like because most of the wolf we run into are taller than him he might not have height but what he don't have in height he has in speed"one of the wolves from Jason's pack said to the omega

she was right about that no one that I know has doughed one of Hilda's attacks before but he did it with ease I guess it's true but it's to bad about he height he might of been cute if he was taller oh well the young omega thought.


	3. An lost pup

Chapter 3

after one week

it had been one week since we meet Jason and he pack and join together to be one pack. the wolves of my pack were get along well with the other wolves from Jason's pack life was good I'm actually starting to enjoy being with Jason's pack as Hilda thought

"the waters so cold" said a small wolf

"it's not that cold Kate it's beautiful came on" said the other wolf

"ok but if I freeze it's your fold ok"said the little wolf (Kate)

"ok but I promise it's not that cold and the sun's out any way"said the pup laying on it's back relaxing in the water

"hey it's actually not that bad: said Kate as she sat in the water

"told you so" as the little wolf started to splash the other with the water

"hey" Kate yelled

"hmm that's funny watching the only two pup's that are awake like alway while the other sleep"said a grey female wolf

"yeah"said a reddish brown wolf sitting next to the grey one

"uh i think it's going to rain we should get the pup's and find shelter"said the grey one as she started to walk towards the pup's

"yeah good idea"said the other as she walked with the other one to the pup's

they carryed the pup's to the rocks to get some shelter from the rain the pups were released from the other to female's and continued to play with each other after half an hour the two wolves heard foot steps from the woods the two know that it's wasn't a wolf and start to panick they picked up the pup's and tried to run for it but it was too late the grey ws shot and dropped the pup and the other wolf stopped and then heard the gun be lowded up again the other wolf had no choice but to run with the pup in her mouth and leave the other one behind.

the pup started to get up and turned its head and saw the men walking up to them the pup wasnt seen yet and run and hid under a log the men started to talk.

"i thought this one had something in it mouth" one of the men said

"i guess you were seeing things either way this one is a good size" said a short man

"it must have a pack somewhere in these woods but still don't know how you missed the other one it was standing right there" said a tall thing man

"yeah yeah let's just go I'm getting sucked from this rain" said fat man

so the men left with the grey wolf and didn't find the pup that was laying under the log the pup stayed under the log for a couple of minutes and then finally got up and went looking for its pack because the pup was small and young she got tired really quickly but she kept going when she got back to the waterfall where family was living no one was there not a single wolf just her on her own she layed down and cried for the rest of the night.


	4. A meeting in the Desert

Chapter 4

after 2 months

Kate tried to take care of herself but she didn't know how to live on own her mother Hilda didnt till her for she wasn't ready to learn how to hunt Kate ended up eating grass and berries that she could find Kate survived on grass and berries for one month untill the berries stopped growing and Kate was going hungry for winter was on it way so Kate told herself.

"I have to learn how to hunt and fight or i won't survive out here in the wild" Kate told herself

Kate decided to leave her home to find someone who can teach her how to hunt and fight

Kate headed north where there is said to be many wolves living there after one week of walking in the hot desert Kate thought she'd take a break from walking and sat under a lonely tree with little shade but it was better than being under the hot sun Kate thought of taking a nap while waiting for the sun to go down when Kate woke up her body felt heavy and sore.

"oh ow why do i feel so heavy i can bearly move" Kate said to herself

"that's because you slept in the desert everyone around know's not to sleep in the desert" said stranger

Kate didn't know whether she was crazy or she just heard a voice of someone else.

"I'm guess you're not from around here are you" the stranger asked

Kate looked to her right only to see a light yellow male wolf with white markings on his face white lines going down from his head to the bottom of his muzzle he also had to lines on the side of his face one on the corner of his eye and the other on the side of his eye he also had a short sock on his back right leg and white palms on hes two front legs he had four scars on both back legs two near his knee on his left and two on the right leg near he's paw he had sharp long claws and his right back leg had red blood colour claws he had deep beautiful blue eyes he alway wore a scarf.

Kate got up and turned around to face the yellow wolf.

"heh you're a jumpy one aren't you" the yellow wolf asked

"i am not besides what are you doing out here I didn't think yellow wolves like you would be out here"Kate asked not thinking thing though

"well one I live out here and two I think your confused because no one ever see me out or they just want to ignore me because I'm useless

at the that moment Kate felt sorry for the yellow wolf.

"why would they ignore you're a wolf too" "right"as Kate asked

"of cause I'm a wolf what do I look like to you a ribbat"yelled the yellow wolf

"oh sorry i don't nearly yell at strangers by the way my name is Nile what's your"the yellow wolf asked kindly and shyly

"my name Kate"Kate said as she answered the question

"by the way what are you doing all the way out here i know winter is coming but out here is dangerous you know right" Nile asked

"um yeah"Kate said in a small voice

"oh man your kidding right"Nile asked

"come on you stay with me I know this place like the back of my paw but follow close" Nile said

"wait we just meet"Kate said in a distress voice

"so" Nile said

Kate rolled her eyes and thought this guy thinks im going to follow him when we just meet no way in my life would i follow someone I don't know.


	5. A disgusted Pack

Chapter 5

a couple of minutes later

"are we there yet" Kate complained

"No" "why did I help this girl all she does is complain"Nile said to himself

"ok where here this is the pack i live with kinder" Nile said

"wait what do you mean by kinder" Kate said watch Nile shake off the sand

"well you now how I was talking about being ignored well this pack is the reason they didn't really like me that much well not at all really"Nile said in an angry tone

"oh look what the cat dragged in sandwolf"one of the wolf from the pack said to another

"what he doing here" said another

"he's a discruss to the pack"said a female wolf

"he's a negative infilets on the pups"said one of the mother wolves with her pups

"when they found him in the sand they should of left him there"one of male said nice and loud so he could him

"look out below"yelled one of the wolf as they had kick some mud with their paw to make it go fly

the mud was aimed straight a Nile once i made contact Nile fell to the ground and started to get back you but a another piece of mud sent him back down Kate run over to Nile and asked if he was an okay he answered with a simple groan, and got back up and started walking again with his head down looking at the ground not flinching from all the insult's that everyone had said as Nile walked he walked into the leader of the pack he was huge and kind of scary he's coat was red like blood he's ears were a tint darker red and the inside was cream he had a dull white markings he's tail, belly, neck and half his muzzle were a dull white his leg's went up to his shoulder on all four legs he had 20 scars two-bit mark's on his right leg, two long large ones on his shoulder, seven on his stomach, three near his tail one each on both back leg's near the paws three on his back and one across his left eye he wore a black chain around his neck and one around his left front leg.

"what are you doing back i thought i told you never to return"the large red wolf said not noticing Kate

...

"speak and look at me when you do now speak boy"the large red wolf demented from Nile

"we need your help will she does"Nile said while thinking of biting his neck

"mm what do you want"he asked Kate in a cural voice

"i need someone to teach me how to hunt and fight sir"Kate asked in a soft voice

"mm haha" the large red wolf laughed

"what's so funny" Kate asked

"since when does a wolf not know how to hunt or fight"the large redwolf said and laughed some more

"I don't need to help you so get out" the large red wolf yelled

"what a jerk"Kate said under her breath

"you made me go in there cause you don't know how to hunt or fight"Nile said in fustarion

"well it's not like you can teach me"Kate said looking at the yellow wolf disappear from his colour

"what does that mean for your information im a quiet good hunter thank you very much"Nile said

"well why didn't you say so"Kate yelled at him

"you never told me what you were doing cause you didn't trust me"Nile yelled

"well I still didn't trust you"Kate yelled back at him

" um would you like me to teach you"Nile said in a small voice that no one could hear

"what did you say something Nile"Kate asked after hear him mumble

"would you like me to teach you how to hunt and fight"Nile finally said in a clear voice

"really"Kate said in a happy tone

"I guess" Nile said

"when do we begin" Kate asked in a happy tone for she finally going to learn how to hunt and fight.


	6. Hot Desert

the two wolves walked through the desert of the scorching hot sun where there was little water to drink.

as Kate look around the hot desert all she could see was sand and a couple of skeletons of dead animals.

"so Nile are we the only thing's alive out here or what because I don't see anything moving"Kate asked

"what oh no there is animal's out here but their under ground why do you asked"Nile anwsered and questioned

"when it ju-"as Kate was just about to finish her sentence Nile stop walking causing Kate to stop talking

"whats wrong"Kate asked

"you see the sand moving"Nile asked

"um oh yeah what is it"Kate asked in curiosity puting her nose down to the sand

"don't do that unless you want to lose your nose"nile said trying to push her back up away from the sand

as Nile sat there and Kate stood there the creature came closer to them

"what is it doing"Kate asked fearfully

"well this is different"Nile said calmly

"what do you mean different"Kate half yelling

as Kate looked like she was going to faint the creature in the ground picked up speed

"if your about to faint best you dont"Nile said in a frantic voice as he got up from sitting

"why's that"Kate asked in a terrified voice

"because we need to start running"Nile yelled

the two ran straight past the creature that was under the sand they thought that they lost it once they stopped running but once they stopped the creature jumped out of the sand and nearly landed on them, the two wolves looked at each other and then back at the ugly creature and back at one another and screamed in horror as the ugly thing jumping toward's the two, they started to run again laughing as they did but still scared out of their skin the two ran for a good couple of minutes before they saw some land the two then spirited to the land of grass and trees the two were running so fast they couldn't slow down in time to stop so they ended up on top of each other once Nile noticed that he was on top of Kate he tried to get up off her which was harder than it looked.

"sorry Kate"Nile said with an embarrassed look on he's face

"it's ok we were going to fast anyway"kate said trying to get up

"this place is really beautiful"Kate said smiling

"really you think so"Nile said looking at Kate

"yeah it feel's like heaven"Kate said happy while rolling over on to her back by choice

"yea me and mate made this place to live in after we got kick out of the pack"Nile said

"really it awesome"Kate said turning to look at the yellow wolf

"would you like me to show you around"Nile said to Kate

"yes please"Kate said with excitement

"ok le-"Nile said getting cut off

"NILE you're back"yelled a unfamiliar voice

as the voice of the unfamiliar creature come closer Nile and Kate, before they know it Nile was laying on the ground of grass and flower while another wolf is on top of him licking him on the cheek.

"hey Tyson good to see you too"as Nile was finally able to get the words out


	7. An old Friend meet's an new Friend

After arriving at Nile's home he get tackled be he's best friend Tyson, Tyson is an orange wolf with black stripes like a tiger on he's face and stripes down his back to the start of his tail is where it stop's he's front leg's elbow are black with a out line of a half circle on he's shoulder he's legs all have black paws he's two front legs have markings of a bold line going up he legs to he's wrist he also has three scars on he's left front leg down on his wrist and he has yellow eyes and small claws and a brown collar that he wear's around his neck.

"you've been gone for so long"said Tyson with happiness to see he's old friend

"yeah oh Tyson this Kate, Kate this Tyson"Nile said introducing them two each other as he try's to get up

"it's nice to meet you Tyson"Kate said in a polite voice

"same here Kate"Tyson said

"well it's getting dark so I guess we should go hunting to get some food"Tyson said ready to go

"well we could if we all know how to hunt hey Kate"Nile said staring at Kate

"you don't know how to hunt Kate"Tyson asked in a not so jumpy voice

"um no"Kate said hiding behind Nile

"don't worry none of us knew how to hunt or fight"Tyson said in a happy voice

"how do you know now then"Kate asked

"we teached each other helping with hunting, fighting and survive"Tyson anwser

"well are we going or what" Tyson asked

"what I don't know hunt"Kate franity

"don't worry you can stay here with me"said a unseen voice

"uh who said that" Kate said hiding behind Nile and Tyson again

"just me"said the nearly visible creature

"Kiara is that you stop scaring Kate"Nile said to the unseen wolf

"hm sorry I forgot I disappear at night"Kiara said to Nile

Kiara was a Black Wolf with a lighter Black almost grey markings her mouth, neck, belly and tail underneath and her paws she had one sock on her back right leg that went to her knee and the back of both front legs had markings going to her wrist she also had a line down her shoulder and a marking above her eyes and a black line under her eye she had emerald-green eyes and a blue bandana around her neck.

"you don't need to be scared of Kiara Kate"Nile said trying to comfort her

"Kiara will you take care of Kate while me and Nile go hunting"Tyson asked

"of cause I will come on Kate Nile and Tyson will be back later"Kiara said Kate

Kate followed Kiara and Kate thought what is with me following strangers everywhere

"here we are"Kiara said as she turned around to face Kate

"wow you live here"Kate asked

"not just me all of us me, Tyson, Nile and now you"Kiara answer

"really i can sleep here with you and the guys"Kate asked

"yeah of cause you can"Kiara answer

now to Nile and Tyson

"hey Tyson look there's one"Nile said to Tyson so only he could hear

"it's a big one that's for sure"Tyson said to Nile

"you ready"Nile asked

"yeah"Tyson answered

"on three ready three, two ,ONE"Nile said while he jumped at the same time as Tyson

"got it"Tyson yelled

"well it not as big as we thought it was"Nile said to the orange wolf

"i guess your right about that Nile it's smaller than the other one we sore" Tyson said in a disappointed voice

"this rabbit is too small to feed all four over us Tyson we need to catch something bigger like an deer"nile said to Tyson

"your right Nile but of all the years we have lived none of us have seen a single deer"Tyson told Nile not feeling so sure about founding one

"beside's we've never hunted deer before we could badly injury ourself's" Tyson complained

"well that's a risk we're going to have to that" Nile said

"i guess so Nile, but it's your fault if we get injured or if we loss this rabbit"Tyson complained


	8. the past

the two wolves ran through the forest for a good half an hour trying to find a deer the two had no luck what so ever.

"Nile there nothing here but rabbit's"Tyson complained

"I know there's something in here besides rabbit's Tyson something bigger" Nile conformed

"I don't know Nile"Tyson soundly not so confident

"just came on and follow me we need to find a herd of those animals Tyson"Nile yelled

"alright but I still don't think there is anything out here" Tyson complained some more

with the Kate and Kiara they where getting on really will

"so Kate what do you think of the pack you and Nile entered" Kiara asked

"hm how did you know about that did Nile tell you" Kate asked

"no I saw you guys there" Kiara answer

"hm uh I remember you where next to that scary giant wolf" Kate said

"yes that's right" Kiara answered

"what were you doing next to him"Kate asked

"well you see he's my father"Kiara answer shyly

"what i never even thought that you were related"Kate said confused

"i know he's red im black he's mean im kind they say im like my mother"Kiara said

"wow you two are so different"Kate said

"what about you and your mother"Kiara asked

"um I don't I don't remember my mother all that much all i remember about her is that she was very big she was very tall and aggressive toward's male Alpha's but other than that i don't remember"Kate said sadly

"oh sorry but don't you remember her coat colour at all"Kiara asked

"um yes a little she was a light brown and dark brown I belive"Kate said

"you don't see many wolves like that"Kiara said to Kate

"yeah you don't"Kate said sadly

"what happened"Kiara asked

"well i don't really remember all I remember is one minute I'm playing in the water the next I'm hiding under a log from humans" Kate said

"oh I see you got split up from each other, well your here now and i wonder where Nile and Tyson are usually their back by now it's normal for Tyson to that this long when he does it on his own, but not this long when Nile's with him"Kiara said sounding worried

"Kiara why was Nile out in the desert and why does that pack hate him so much"Kate asked

"well Nile was found in the desert as a pup they brought him back to my father to find out what to do my father doesn't normally let outsider in but he never really accepted Nile my father send out group's of wolf to find a pack that had wolves that looked like him the never did so father took him in as Nile grow so did the hate from the pack Nile was an odd colour must the wolves didn't like him because of his colour yellow wasn't very common in my pack so no one liked him and after he well bite my father on the neck he was kick out of the pack and the reason he was out in the desert is because he was looking for he's family he belive's they're out somewhere"

"and you know that scarf he wear's"Kiara asked

"yeah"Kate answer

"well the wolves that found him they found him in that scarf they don't know why he had it"Kiara answered the question she asked


	9. An search in the forest

as Nile and Tyson continued with their search for the deer Kate and Kiara started to get worried and decided to go into the forest to find their friends.

"Nile were going to deep into the forest we could get lost we don't know this part of the forest that well"Tyson complained

"yeah but this could be were the deer are no wolves are around, no danger it prefect for wild deer to be come on"Nile sounding so sure

even if Nile was sure Kate and Kiara won't so sure about going into a forest full of danger.

"so you've never been in here before Kiara"Kate asked trying to stop the shaking of her body

"I never needed to the guy's always handled going into the forest to get food not me"Kiara answer shivering

"hey Kiara look at this it's a rabbit I think just the bones no fur or anything" Kate looking at the ugly thing

"this is what Nile and Tyson normally hunt because this is all that there is in this forest" Kiara stiffed the dead fur less rabbit

"it has a faint saint of Tyson he must have been the one to catch it"Kiara told Kate

"so much for being the best hunter Nile"Kate said under her breath

"just because Nile didn't catch it don't mean he was lieing Kate Nile is the best hunter here it's just Tyson is the fastest out of all of us"Kiara said in an angry tone

so Kate and Kiara started to run towards the border line of their territory to find Nile and Tyson

"so does that mean Nile was the one to teach you how to hunt and fight" Kate asked shyly

"no I don't fight but he was the one to teach me how to hunt"Kiara answer in a calm voice

"but how does he know how to hunt and fight did your father teach him or what"Kate asked

"no my father wouldn't bother with him they say he was from one of these pack that are just naturals at hunting and fighting unlike our packs"Kiara answered

"oh"kate said in a little shock

"but he sure is stubborn"Kate said with a little giggle

"yes he is"Kiara argred with Kate as they ran further into the forest

as Kate and Kiara went further into the forest Nile and Tyson were still trying to find some deer in the area of new plants and trees.

"Nile I think we've gone to far way to far"Tyson sounding a little scared of the unknown land

"stop worrying it's not like were in another wolf territory or anything"Nile trying to comfort his friend

"I don't Nile, it just feel's like we're being watched by someone" Tyson sounding more scared than before

"that because you are stranger's"said a voice from high up

"who's there" Nile yelled

"I told you we were be followed"Tyson whispering to the yellow wolf

"here are you looking Nile im up here"yelled the unseen

"what where"Nile said under his breath

"how do you know my name"Nile yelled at the figure he thought that was the creature talking to him

"I've known your name for a long time Nile, Tyson"


	10. an old friend ?

as Nile and Tyson stood in the light of the moon and easily being seen they could not say the same for the mysterious creature above their heads while Kate and Kiara weren't to far away Nile and Tyson.

"who are you tell me"Nile yelled

"really you don't know who I am Nile"the stranger said

"stop saying my name as if you have known me for years"Nile told the stranger

"but I have known you for years that is how I know your name Nile"the stranger said coming down the rock that they were standing

"don't come any closer"Nile said toward's the strangely shaped creature

"if you could just let me into the light you could see who I was" the creature told Nile to let them come closer

"why don't you just tell us your name"Nile said as he fell over his own legs while trying to back up

"your still as clumsy as always Nile"the creature told him with a little giggle and walked closer to Nile and Tyson

the creature walked close enough to Nile and Tyson be seen in the moon light.

"hey I think I see them"Kate saying while panting for breath

"yeah I see them too Kate"Kiara said to Kate

"who is that with them Kiara"Kate asked

"I think it's someone I know but we're to far away to know who it is though"Kiara answered

"oh ok that's hurry up before they start moving again"Kate asked Kiara

"yeah"Kiara answered

while Kate and Kiara got closer to Nile and Tyson the guys were quick surprised to see who it was.

"I thought you left for good Dixey that is what you said all thous years age"Nile asked

"Nile's right your just a theif"Tyson said coming out from behind Nile

"uh come on give a little oh fox-like me a second choice"Dixey asked as she came up to Nile and rubbed her head and body against Nile's leg.

"you had your choice Dixey"Nile told the fox as he lifted his leg up so she couldn't rub against it

"I messed up that's all came on please"Dixey pleaded

"messed up hey what did you mess up while trying to take us down, was one of the wolves in your army out of line or something hm Dixey"Nile asked

"well you see-"Dixey tryed to talk but was cut off

"Dixey you betrayed us why should we let you back in"Tyson told the sly fox

"because I know where your parents are Nile"Dixey deceled

"what like were going to belive you"Tyson told her

"it's true Nile I can lead you to them"Dixey trying to get him to belive her

but Nile just looked at the ground at that moment Kate and Kiara arrived

"Tyson, Nile"Kate and Kiara yelled

"uh what's wrong with Nile"Kate asked

"Dixey that's what"Kiara answer half growling at the sly fox

Dixey that must be that fox but what did she do to make everyone growl at her Kate thought

"uh hey who's the newbie"Dixey asked

"Kate what ever you do don't belive this fox she's sly and a trader"Kiara told her still growling and looking at the fox

"okay sure"Kate said looking at Kiara's emerald eye's go dark

"Dixey are you sure because if-"Nile stopped and then jumped on Dixey as if she has a toy pinning her down

"if you're lying to me I sera you will become my next prey"Nile said in a cural voice as he lifted his head his eyes after being hidden from the shadows were visible at last his eye's were glowing red and his face looked as if he was ready to attack something.

of cause I promise im not lying-"Dixey's words were cut off after Nile dug his paw into her harder

promise I've heard that word before all too often what will made this one any different to those other times Nile thought

"Nile stop you'll kill her"Tyson yelled

at that moment Nile wake up he's blood-red eyes turn to his deep blue eyes once more Nile turned around after getting off Dixey just before he could that one step Nile fell to the ground passed out.

"NILE"everyone yelled


	11. the One Named Aurora

as Nile slept the others stopped their bickering and tried to wake Nile up from his sleep.

"Nile, Nile"Tyson yelled

"Nile this isn't funny now get up"Kiara told

"Nile you need to get up before everyone attacks me" Dixey yelled loudly

"he going to be asleep for a while so you best save your breath"Kate told them

"um Kate right maybe it's best that he sleep's he may be able to sort things out"Kiara argured

"I guess"Tyson said as he looked at Kate and Kiara and then back at Nile

"will I don't care all i know is that im not telling him anything when he wake's up" Dixey said to three

"why not"Kate questioned the fox

"Dixey got a point each time this happen's Nile forget's what he did it's for the best"Kiara answered the question that was ment for Dixey

"this has happened before"Kate asked in horror

"I'm afraid so"Kiara answered

"it was a few year's ago we were all out inside just having some fun this was when Dixey was with us anyway Nile overheard some of the older wolves talking about him Nile just put his head down and looked at the ground before we know the friend that we know with the beautiful blue eyes had an evil look on his face and glowing red eyes he attacked the two wolves that were talking about him he only stopped when lot's of wolves came around and started asking if he had killed her"

"did he"Kate asked in horror and fear

"no"Kiara answered

"no just gave her a scar or two"Dixey added

"i never knew the wolf i meet in the desert could cause so much despair and saddness"Kate said

"yep that was him"Tyson added

"why"Kate asked but afraid of the answer

"some say he has a demon in him other say he's a wolf in sheep clothing"Kiara answer

"or he just get's so angry that he's eye's turn red"Dixey said

"could be"Kiara said

"we'll never know"Tyson added

"hey i didn't notice in till now you have a blood-red nail's like Nile just on the left paw how werid"Kiara said to Kate

"oh yeah she does too"Tyson added

"it's not like she's anything special thuo"Dixey said in a cural voice

"DIXEY"Tyson and Kiara yelled

"it's alright she right im not anything special"Kate said trying to protect the sly fox

"but Kate it was rude of her to say that"Kiara saying in a surprised voice

"well if she doesn't think she's special she must be then"Nile said trying to sit up

"NILE"everyone yelled

"your okay"Tyson said to him

"you shouldn't get up yet Nile you just wake up"Kiara told him

"I'm fine Kiara you don't have to worry"Nile told her

"I'm glad your up Nile"Kate looked at him

"yeah, yeah so happy"Dixey said

"so Dixey where are my parent's"Nile asked

"wait what I thought you forgot everything"Dixey said to him

"I guess this time I'm remembering"Nile told her

"so Dixey"Nile asked again

"well you see I don't know exactly you see"Dixey said in a worried voice

"Dixey what did you say"Nile said starting to growl at her

"I know someone who might know where they are"Dixey said even more worried as she saw Nile eye's change colour to orange.

"who is this person Dixey"Kiara asked as Nile and Dixey looked at her

"Nile your eyes their orange"Kate said looking at him

"uh oh sorry"Nile said Kate as his eye's turned back to blue again

"Dixey so who is it"Kiara asked once more

"hm oh it some white wolf name Aurora they live in a the ancient forest to the north of here"Dixey told them

"hm I've never gone to the north desert before"Nile told them

"wait what"Kate said to him

"well it's not my problem bye"Dixey yelled to them as she jumped over a rock and disappeared

"wait dam that fox"Tyson said

"wait what do we do now if Nile's never been to the north of the Desert then how are we going to get there"kiara said to them

"DIXEY COME BACK"


	12. The North Desert

as the Four wolves look over the great North Desert all they can see sand and heat.

"so are we going"Tyson asked

"I don't know Dixey could've been lying about this Aurora everyone know's the north desert is the most dangerous of them all"Kiara answer

"that's because it's the biggest of them all some of the strongest wolves don't survive but strength isn't everything"Nile told them

"true to get through the desert you do need brain and a strong thirst line"Kiara said

"shouldn't we wait in till dark then the desert in cool and calm"Kate asked

"it may be cool but you can't see your nose in front of your face it's not a good idea to travel at night anything will attack"Nile told Kate

"oh well then I guess were leaving to the desert today than"Kate asked

"yep"Kiara answered

"than what are we waiting for"Tyson asked

"let's go"Nile told Kate and Kiara

"we're coming" "keep your fur on"Kiara said under her breath

the four walked for miles on end but it felt like it would take forever to get to Aurora the mysterious white wolf and all the information they had on this white wolf was that they lived in the north desert.

"oh man still so far"Tyson complained

"how came you're not tied like the rest of us Nile"Kate asked

"because this is like any other day to me in the heat of the sun"Nile answered to Kate

"he's right Nile normally spend's his day's out here in the sun so i guess you could say his body is use to it"Kiara added

"yeah while were in the shade of the tree's in the forest"Tyson also added

"i see" Kate said

"but still this side of the desert is so dry and hotter than the other desert to the east,south and west"Nile told them

"so it's hard on you too Nile"Kate asked the yellow wolf

"Yeah i guess it is"Nile answer her question

"hey look i think i can see something in the distance"Tyson yelling but nearly out of breath from the heat

"is he for real"Kate asked

"no he's hallucinating that's all"Nile answered

"really i don't think he is this time"Kiara told Nile

"hm"

"look it is land"Kiara told him

"what that's weird I can't be hallucinating too can i"Nile said

"no it's real"Kate told him

after a good ten minute of walking to the land they found and the first time i a while they walked on the fresh grass

"this place beautiful"Kate said in amazement

"yeah it is"Kiara added

"so where is this wolf anyway"Tyson asked

"i don't know"Kiara answered

"what's that light"Kate asked

"ah it's so bright"Kiara added

"welcome friends my name is Aurora"said the white light


	13. The Bright Light

the four wolves stood in amazement of the white wolf Aurora, Aurora had a white body but her legs were black the front one's going up to her shoulder and the back one's going to her knee's she also had red marking's on her body a line through her eye and one under her eye one just above her shoulder and a swirl next to it and she has yellow eyes her wing's are white and the tip's are black she wear's a necklace with a tube tied to a rope with a purple substance inside.

"you have came here from a distance land have you not"Aurora asked the four

"yes that's right"Nile answred

"is it just me or does she have wing's"Tyson whispered to Kiara

"it's not just you"Kiara whispered back

"do you know where m-"Nile was cut off before he could finish his sentence

"your parent's are I'm afraid I can not tell you that but I can tell you this if you look to the sky you will find your way if by day the star's shine then at night the sun will rise"Aurora told him

"wait don't you have that the other way around"Tyson asked

"no it's a riddle isn't it Aurora"Kate asked

"I can not tell I have done what I was ment to but one other thing before I leave I have a gift with all your name's on it but I most go now injoy your gift"Aurora said before disappearing into thin air.

"what gift there's nothing there"Tyson complained

"hm by day the star's shine than at night the sun will rise what does it mean I wonder"Kate said to herself

"that's sure is a mystery that's for sure I don't get thou it make's no sence"Kiara told Kate

"it's all twisted the sun rise's in the day and the star's shine at night"Nile told the two

"maybe it means-" Kate was cut off before getting to finish her sentence

"guy's what's going on"Tyson yelled

"what's with this light"Kate said

"it's so bright"Kiara yelled

"it might be Aurora's gift"Nile told them

"maybe but what's with this light"kate asked

"I don't know"Nile yelled

the four were surrounded by light the group of wolves had no choice but to take whatever it was, when the light fainted away the group of wolves were passed and by the time the wake up they would be surprised

"ow my head and back"Tyson complained

"you must be getting old Tyson"Kiara told Tyson

"very funny" Tyson said

"he's not the only one my back is sore too" Kate added

"yeah my isn't feeling all that good either"Nile added too

"I guess my hurt's too"Kiara added to the rest of them

"but why do they hurt so much"Kate asked

"I don't know Kate"Kiara answered

"you my want to have a look at each others back"Tyson told them

"what but this is impossible" Kiara told them

"well we so have them so I guess it's not impossible"Kate added

"yeah but for wolves to have wing's is crazy" Kiara told them

"Well I had them so what is wrong with that"said an unseen creature

"Aurora" everyone yelled

"look I don't have much time but Nile, Kate you too are special"


	14. Blood red claws

"the two of you are special"Aurora told Nile and Kate

"what do you mean special"Kate asked

"you have to find the other two wolves that have blood red claw's like yours"Aurora told them

"blood red claws?"Kiara asked in confusion

"one will have wing's like you do, the other you have to unlock there wing's ok now go find them and save the forset i wish i could help more but this is it and one more thing look at the map and you will find the way there"Aurora said before disappearing

"wait Aurora"Nile yelled

"go find them"Aurora added just before completly disappearing

"now what Nile"Kiara asked

"we go find those wolves"Nile told Kiara

"but for all we know they could be on the other side of the world"Kiara added

"didn't Aurora say something about a map"Kate added

"yeah come to think she did"Kiara said

"well i guess we find it right"Tyson added

so the four looked all over the area but found nothing in all the plant's and open field

"there's nothing here"Tyson complained

"maybe it's ingraved in a tree or the ground"Kate told the moaning wolf

"i dont think there is one"Kiara added

"there has to be she wouldn't of said it if there wasn't one"Kate added

"what do you think Nile"Kiara asked the dazed wolf

"Nile"Kate asked

"hmm"Nile moaned as he stared at the ground

"Nile what is it"Tyson asked

"i think i found it"Nile said to the three

"really"Kate asked in a exicted voice

"yeah"Nile answered

"let's see"Kiara said as she walked over to Nile

"it is a map"kiara said in exictment

"yea we found it"Tyson yelled

"so where do we go"Kate asked

"hm i think to the west of here but then it say's north i think we have to take the map with us"Kiara answered

"okay i'll see if i can find a bag of same sort"Kate answered

Kate and Tyson looked all over again but for a bag to carry a map this time

"there is one"Tyson pointed out (he just yelled it out to them)

"good job Tyson"Kate said to the wolf

"yea, yea i know"Tyson said looking at Kate

"come on let's get back to the other's"Kate told the orange wolf

"yea, ok"Tyson said to her

the two wolves walked back to the others Kate carrying the bag in her mouths after a couple of minutes walking back to Nile and Kiara the two Kate and Tyson finally got back.

"what told so long"Kiara asked

"it's not like there are a million bag just laying around you know"Tyson answered

"he's right Kiara"Kate told the black wolf

"ok,ok before I become the bad guy here lets get the map in the bag and be on our way again"Kiara told them

so with that the four were off again into the desert of the hot sun and deadly sand storms of the sand desert but the one thing the four don't know was that Kiara's father started to get worried about Kiara...

Sorry it take so long it's hard to get on the computer with school and sport on with piano I'm very sorry now and I only just got off of school term one holidays.

but please review and tell me any ideas cause I don't know weather to continue this story or not.


	15. the scent of a daughter

From several days waiting for Kiara to return to the pack Ralph started to get worried about his only daughter in the pack that he thinks that it is best to go search for her in the hot sun in the desert.

"Sir we've searched the whole desert and found nothing"

"Keep searching" Ralph told the another wolf

"but sir.."

"do as i say and keep searching" Ralph barked

"yes sir as you wish"

"Kiara"

As Ralph's wolves searched the same land over Kiara was getting further away into the desert searching for someone who they don't have a clue where they were.

"this is taking forever and this stupid sand is getting on my nerves" Tyson complained as he continued to walk behind everyone with sand in he paw's.

"stop complaining we cont help that you've got sand through your fur"Kiara started to argue with the orange wolf but she was also starting to hate the sand and it's sandstorms.

"wow those two sure do like to argue with each other"Kate said while looking behind her to look at the two argue.

"yeah you would think they were an old married couple"Nile said trying not to laugh at the two.

but the two didn't even take note of what he said they just kept the argument making it get louder as the walked along the sandy path.

after a good 10-15 minute's Nile and Kate didn't find the none married old couple funny anymore and just about had it with them and their glare show down while still arguing about the sand and a couple of other random things the two had tried to stop the show down and the arguing but nothing worked to get the two to stop their arguing.

"ok that is it stop arguing, you sound like two old grumpy wolves that just woke up from their sleep on the wrong side of the bed"Nile yelled at the two but he just got a cold stare and then another argument

"maybe they will stop soon when they need something to drink"Kate said while looking up at the yellow wolf

"maybe but this could go on for awhile"Nile said looking down at the brown wolf

while Kate and Nile listened to the two argue Ralph thought to search for Kiara aswell as Ralph searched he found a grassy land in the middle of the desert.

what is this place Ralph thought to himself a bit impressed by the fresh grass and beautiful flowers around the forest

Ralph lifted he's head to look up with his eye's closed however just feeling the breeze in his fur and just seeing darkness around him Ralph opened his eyes once he got a stiff of the air it smelt like Kiara yet there was other scent's there in the air as the breeze blow them up his now twitching nose.

the scent it's my daughter's she was here but the other three scent's im getting Ralph thought to himself as he lowered his head to look at the thick forest in front of him

"they seem familiar too familiar" Ralph said to himself as he try's to think of who belongs to this scent's as a view of the one's who belongs to the scents start's to form in his mind

"now i know that scent that bastard sand wandering freak wolf"Ralph said in a now angry voice trying to think that his own daughter would be around this yellow freak

"No she wont go along with it he probably forced her to come her but then again no she wont she is my daughter of my pack"Ralph say trying to reassure himself that his own daughter would not go with such a bastard wolf

"when I find that yellow bastard he'll regret ever taking my daughter I'll make sure he'll never stand up again"ralph yelled in rage

* * *

ok I know I took a long time with this one and that it is really short but I think ive made you wait for a little to long please review and give me your thoughts on the chapter and my spelling and grammar I don't mind if you say I have bad grammar and spelling I would really like to know so don't hesitate to say anything.

thank you for your time to read this.


	16. Nightmare's

With the sun turned to the moon the group stop to rest in the cool night and gentle breeze on their faces as they tried to get some sleep but as the other's slept Nile was wide awake sitting down looking at the star's with all his thought's going through his mind of he's parents, friends and this new wolf that their ment to find in this desert of harsh wind's pulling the sand and the hot weather from the sun but the night was the complete opposite of the day and morning storms.

"hm the night star's are so bright on this side of the desert"Nile told himself

"...and the breeze is so gentle it's not as cold at night here as it is everywhere else"Nile contiued to talk to himself

the night became a rich dark blue as the time went past there the night to the morning and Nile was still awake from last night and had no sleep but he looked as if he had slept the whole night but his body wasnt so sure about walking have no energy was taking its tool on Nile as he might have looked fine but is body not even to being close of being fine as Nile tried to stand up his tired body Kate was just waking up from her sleep in the sand.

"morning Nile"Kate said while looking at him and trying to stand up or a least sit up for her body was half asleep from just waking up

"hm oh mmoorrnning"Nile said while yawning making his morning said as if he had no sleep (which is exactly what he did)

"you sound tried did you get any sleep"Kate asked as she walked up to Nile

"of cause I did"Nile said half smiling and half laughing while trying to lie to his brown wolf friend

"Nile you're a terrible lier"kate said as she sat next to him

"I'm not lying"Nile said to her

"oh then what's with the sleep bag's under your eyes" kate sounding wide awake now

"I don't have sleep bags under me eyes" Nile said while trying to look away from her and looking in the opposite direction of her

"whatever Nile but if we only get three step's from where we are now don't blame me" Kate told the yellow wolf whole walking away to the others

maybe Kate's right beside's it's not like anything is going to attack us in the night Nile thought to himself as he lowered his head to try get some sleep in the time they had.

Nile drifted off fairly easy being so tried it wasnt so hard for him to sleep even thou that his body enjoyed the sleeping tried wolf his mind wasnt so sure about sleeping as Nile slept his mind started to bring back memory's of his past.

* * *

Nile past Dream

everything was moving so fast nothing could be heard but screams of horror and fear, face's that are full of fear, mind scarred from see companions fall to the dirt covered floor, red blood around over the dirt and drown the clear water of a small stream turning it blood-red, feet hitting the hard ground floor running to the trees some making it other laying lifeless on the ground, fur once beautiful gold now a dark red.

sitting there in the middle of all the chaos and despair watching wolves fight off the enemy to live a free life in the wild a young pup not even getting a second glance from the other wolves as they ran past the small pup, watching two brave wolves stand up against the men, one a female with pure white fur with not a scar or scratch on her deep emotional blue eyes that showed determination to protect others but kind and gentle look was written all over her face she wear a cream scarf around her neck, the other a male with golden fur with white marking under his tail, stomach and chest his two front legs with white marking that go up to his shoulder and two-lines next to his eye and emerald-green eyes he had a total of 18 scars over his body two bite marks on his hind two on the middle of his front left leg two on his right back leg just above his knee two on his left back leg near his hind three on his shoulder one gun shot scar at the front of his shoulder below the other three two on his muzzle and one across he's left eye and his right back claw was a blood red color and he had long fur on his head like hair that covered the front of his his but not completely.

the pup watch in fear of the two older wolves but before he could watch any further everything went black and red he had fallen asleep and by the time he had waken up he was in the middle of nowhere trying not to cry but then everything went blood-red...

* * *

Nile wake up jumping in fright of the nightmare he had had for several nights in a row from ever since he was young the same nightmare would creep its way into his sweet dreams and before he know it everything was red and nothing could be seen all he could hear was screams of fear and despair.

"I know this was going to happen"Nile said in a not so happy voice

nothing good comes from sleeping out here Nile thought back to his nightmare but never remember's what it's about.

* * *

sorry I didn't update this last week I'm trying to update at least once a week now thank you for those who did review I still encourage people to tell me how i'm going with the grammar and everything else but other than that try guess who these other wolves from Nile dream are but thank you and I'm still very sorry about the bad grammar and everything else


	17. Training

After the nightmare Nile thought that it was best not to sleep for the rest of the time in till they left for he was afraid that the nightmare would replay if he fall back asleep into a deep sleep Nile pretended to sleep each time Kate went to check that he was at least going to sleep for everyone else to get a little further into the desert so Nile closed his eye but even just closing them would bring back the nightmare into his mind making him shoot his eyes open but not lifting his head off of his paws that he was laying to stop Kate from walking over to make sure he was aright and as stubborn as he is he wouldn't let Kate think something was wrong.

even through Nile had his eyes closed each time Kate walked over she knew that he was awake she had lived on her own for some time and knew when something was awake or asleep Kate thought that it would be best to stay there for an extra night for they had come a fair distance and she really didn't feel like walking much further for the day and wing's were starting to make her back hurt the further she walked so she wasnt just doing this for her but everyone else in fear one of them may faint which she really thought would be Nile having little sleep but by the thought of Nile getting no sleep that night she started to think that Nile may get no sleep at all through their whole journey was he getting any sleep at all in the time that they were all together on their journey so Kate thought she would tell them once they got up from their sleep.

Kate waited around 20 mins for the others to wake up from their sleep after they woke Kate told them of what the should do today but there was a few disagreements to stop walking..

"why, should we stop"Tyson complained

"just for today then we'll continue tomorrow"Kate tried to convince the orange wolf

"I think it's a good idea one day of rest"Kiara joined in their little talk

"beside's now Kate can get in a little practice in fighting"Kiara contiuned

"oh yeah.. I forget you don't know how to fight"Tyson sounding more calm now

"wait what this isn't about my fight just we all need a little rest, that's all" Kate tried to convince the two

"well we best get started on it shouldnt we"Kiara getting ready to teach Kate the basics of fighting

"I have no choice do i"Kate not sounding so pleased

"nope"they said at the same time

"you best just do it now then later for there isn't anything that could really do any damage to us out here"Kiara tell her

when Kate was ready to start to learn how to fight she walked up to Kiara and the two walked a little distance away from the boys so Kate wouldn't be embarrassed if she made a mistake or was taken down by a wolf that doesn't even fight all that often once at a distance that Kiara thought was good so the boys wouldn't see Kate Kiara started the lesson.

"alright I want you to attack me"Kiara told Kate

"WHAT, what for" Kate asked with a surprised face

"just do it" Kiara told her

"alright, whatever you say" Kate said

Kate went for a stroke of her leg but missed completely and got a mouth full of sand

"you have no balance" Kiara said with her eyes closed

"ok but I already know that" Kate said while getting the sand out of her mouth

"then why didn't you say so" Kiara said while was sitting down

"you never asked" Kate sounding a little angry

"ok, ok, no need to yell" Kiara said calmly

"well how do I fix it then" Kate sounding a little calmer

"try hitting me again" Kiara said while getting up

"that didn't work last time what make you think it will work this time" Kate said in a not sure voice

"just do it" Kiara yelled

"ok, ok, no need to get snappy" Kate growled under her breath

Kate did what she was told and went to attack Kiara, Kate went for her leg again but unlike last time Kate had better aim she was closer this time but still landed on her face with once again a mouthful of sand

"i told you it wouldn't work" Kate said while getting the sand out of her mouth once again

"yeah but you were closer this time" Kiara said with a smirk

Kate just growled under her breath

"once more" as Kiara got ready to attack "defend yourself Kate" she yelled as she ran towards her with terrifying teeth

after a couple of times that felt like hell Kate was starting to hit her make more and more of cause she wouldn't faintly hurt Kiara just a nip on the leg or back every time Kiara let down her guard or she was in a bit of a close fight but after all the hours they spend out there away from the boys the girls started to get a little tired from fighting each other so they stopped and started walking back to the spot they left the boys when they got over the hill of sand they saw the two boys sleeping like little pups cuddled up in the sand half their bodies covered in sand from the day of lying around doing nothing but relaxing for their hard journey to came the next morning in the scorching hot sun and hard winds full of sand.

when Kate and Kiara were at the bottom of the hill they saw the boys fast asleep even Nile looked like he was having sweet dreams nightmare free Kate walked over to Nile and looked at his sleeping face he's so cute when he's asleep Kate thought to herself as she bend over to lay next to him while Kiara went to lay near Tyson and they both fell into a deep sleep near the boys but before the did Kate and Kiara both thought the same thing when they closed their eyes...

"it feels a lot more safer near them then it does out in the desert"

* * *

sorry it took so long I had the idea in my head then write it down but then accidentally closed fanfiction and lost all my work cause I didn't save I learnt my lesson and please review this one cause I might take a while for the next chapter to come up but once school holidays are here I'll write a lot more thank you for taking your time to read this :)


	18. Open Wing's

the desert was as hot as ever maybe a bit more than usual there was no clouds to shield their bodies from the sun it was a clear day nearly as clear as water with no repels moving it, sand was calm with no wind to wipe it into a storm it moved like slow-moving grass in a summer breeze but even thou the storms were bad the wind was nice but today was just unbearable not a single sign of wind for hours or the heat letting up or cooling down even thou Nile and the others were used to the heat but with no water it was becoming unbearable with the heat their bodies couldn't take much more of the heat if they continued on but they knew that they had to just to find this other wolf who none of them had met before but the heat and being lost wasnt their only problem their wing's were becoming so heavy making their back's sore and ach in pain it really slowed them down it was terrible none of them were in a good mood either which made it even worse for their journey through the desert, but no one said it was going to be easy.

"arrr, are we there yet" Tyson complained with the little strength he had

the other three just looked at him with tried and angry eyes as if trying to say "shut up" but Kiara don't hold anything back from commenting as if she loved getting in fight with the orange wolf.

"stop complaining it's been nearly a week and you have never stop complaining from the start" Kiara looking very angry with the orange wolf

Tyson mumbled something under his breath but it was to quiet to hear.

that's what I thought Kiara thought to herself

the four walked in silence for an hour before the quiet was to much with no word just a small breeze not even higher then their ankles the cloud still nowhere to be seen but the sun was a different story burning away like no tomorrow the four just wished that the day would turn into night already so they could continue at night yeah that right they were planning on continuing their journey at night from their little stop yesterday, but even with all the heat they were still thinking back to the word Aurora had spoken a few day's ago..

"if by day the star's shine then at night the sun will rise" Kate repeated the words Aurora had spoken

"what does it mean" she asked herself

"maybe the quote refers to the dawn and the dust no, no that cant be it" Nile continued his losing shrike to himself

"it's to confusing to get and this heat isn't helping one bit" Kiara argued so much she lost count of the times the quote had confused her she was going with the hundredth time

"it's to hot" Tyson thinking straight off the subject

the four just lowered their head's in defeat to the quote and continued on trying to think of our thing's. once the four figured what to think of it was the complete opposite of the quote.

"I wonder what this wolf will look like, I hope it's a girl" Kiara praying that the next wolf was a girl because if there was another boy she might as will surrender right now

"I'm so hungry I don't think I'll make it" Tyson was now drooling for food

"I wonder where they are or are they even alive anymore, hm" Nile had his eye's closed while thinking of weather or not to believe

"I wonder how everyone is going with this trip" Kate thought as she looked behind her to she Nile with a serious look on his face but his head fur covered his eye making it hard to see his ocean blue eye's, Kate looked over a bit more to see Tyson with drool coming out of she mouth "I think he's hungry poor Tyson", Kate looked a little further over to see Kiara her face looked confused "wonder what she's thinking of" and with that the all went into silence in till the sound of a growl got everyone out of there thoughts

"what was that" Nile asked the other's that had stopped

"dunno" Kate answered him while looking behind herself again

"hehe, sorry about that, it was just me, haha" Tyson saying with a blush over his muzzle

the three won't surprised by it they were all starting to get a bit peckish themselves not eating a thing for a couple of a day's isn't the smartest thing to do they were all losing energy fast and strength to continue even their determination was running low as was their courage to finish the task.

as night came the group didn't stop but it slow down to catch their breath, they didn't stop completely just slowed their pace a little.

they walked a fair distance that night and once the sun was coming up the four were still walking their paw's hurting like hades it's self neck's acing in pain from trying to hide their face's from the sun their back felt like they had multiple weight on them everything was pretty much in pain.

"I can't that this anymore" Tyson yelled in frustration

"get over it" Kiara sapped

Kate wasn't even listen to them anymore she was more worried about her back and the weight her wing's were giving her she tried multiple thing to stop the pain but nothing worked she gave up after awhile but the pain was becoming to much to take so she decided that it was best to try and left the wing's off her back and into the wind Kate gave it her best shot just to lift them off of her back just a little would help stop the pain she put all her might into lifting her wing's that she had to stop walking after Kate stop Nile looked at her and was about to ask what was wrong but once he noticed her wing's moving he understood and tried to lift his up he didn't have much energy left but he would do anything to stop the pain cruising through his back, Kiara and Tyson noticed what they were trying to do and gave it a shot all four were now just trying to lift their wing's to stop the pain Kate got her wing's off her back but it hurt a bit to unfold them but she finally got them in the air and it felt so good to her to finally have a good back again while Kate was enjoying the feeling with her eye's closed the sun started to come up but with her wing in the air they blocked out the sun after that Kate came up with an idea...

* * *

sorry this one took so long it's just that I have a lot of test's and assignments at the moment and I cant think of anything sorry for the wait please review and give me your thoughts on my story sorry if the grammar is bad.


	19. Sea Breeze

Hidden wolves chapter 19

"I think I have an idea guys"

Once Kate said that they all looked her way with a confused look on their faces but wondering what her idea was but she said nothing she just had a huge grin on her face the three just looked at each other as to say who's going to ask her what her idea was Kiara's walk turned into a trot to Nile, Nile watched her as she came closer towards him once beside him she took once last glance at Kate then looked up to Nile (he was taller than all of them Tyson was second tallest) then asked.

"You ask her what her great idea is"

"What why me"

"Because you seem to get along pretty well, better than I do, a GIRL just like her"

"fine I will ask her"

Nile walked over to the grinning Kate that was lifting and lowering her wings to get the breeze into them as well as getting motion into them so they won't so stiff as before once Nile was beside her he just stayed quick until she noticed him that was when he asked her

"Hey Kate this idea what is it"

"oh I didn't tell you sorry well you know how our wings some to make our back sore well by lifting them like we did we got rid of the soreness but if we just close our wings again they'll get sore again and you know how the sun has been extra hot lately"

"yeah and"

" well I realised that if we just put our wing above our heads it'll keep the sun out of our eyes and with them off our backs they won't get sore get it"

"good idea Kate I'll go tell the others"

"ok"

Once Nile had told them they others they all stopped and lifted their wings up and left them up and continued walking along the sanding path. As they walked the wind got stronger than before slowing their pace the four had to come up with some sort of idea to get out of the gail winds. Kate idea of having their wings in front of them worked but made it hard to see passed the feathers on them theirs wing feathers were long and nearly covering their whole front body. with every step it got harder to walk soon enough they gave up walking and stopped at a valley full of rocks sticking out of the sandy ground, they found one that was a arch shape and stayed there until the storm was over then they would continue their walk in the desert the walk was tiresome for some and some by everyone but Nile this was his day to day life in the desert, but even with a day to day life in the desert he was starting to tier from exhaustion and the soreness of his feet and his wings were starting to ache from being up al the time Kate's idea was good yet theirs wings still got sore.

"anyone else sore"

"yeah" they all answered at the same time

"this is hopeless if we put our wings down for to long they get stiff and sore, keep them up to long they ache in pain"

"I'm sure we'll figure something out"

"like what"

"give me a minute to think Tyson"

Nile wouldn't normally let out his rage but Tyson was just taking it to far for his patience to stay calm, Kate and Kiara were both surprised by Nile out burst at Tyson they both flinched at it Kate was a little scared at Nile and Kiara had only seen Nile angry like this when other lied to him about his parents (aka. Dixey), Tyson just looked away from Nile eyes breaking eye contact with him.

"I've never seen Nile look so angry at Tyson sure he can be a stubborn but still"

"yeah, I know"

"Nile looks like he's about to burst in rage"

"mmm..."

"lets just not say anything, ok"

" yeah, agreed"

Kate and Kiara stayed silent for the time making so that the only thing that could be heard was the blow sand grains in the wind as they walked along the path.

Nile walked with his head down of being ashamed for yelling at his best friend like that he wanted to apologize but he couldn't bring himself around to doing so.

Tyson stays quiet for a few miles before snapping at Nile.

"so when do you plan on apologizing huh"

"..."

"hey are you listening to me"

"Tyson shut up and leave Nile alone, can't you keep that trap of your shut for just a second"

"hm"

"Nile are you alright"

Kate asked with a sorrowed voiced waiting for Nile to answer but she never got an answer from him so she went back to walking beside Kiara, who was glaring at Tyson for his out burst at Nile, Nile on the other hand didn't looked fazed at all from his out burst but Nile didnt blam him for getting angry Nile should have apologized sooner. With the quiet the trip felt slower but they were going faster than it looked in the last hour or so they want gone at least three miles since Tyson's out burst and two since Niles, Kate and Kiara just walked a little to the side of the boys in case of anything happening for both of them known that if the boys went at each other they wouldn't what to get in the middle of them, they may be young but they were both very skilled fighters, Kate had a worried look on her face as she held her head down to look at the sand as it blow past her paws as she walked along the path.

As time went past the sound of blowing sand started to disappear by the sound of waves Kate thought she was imagining it but when Kiara nuzzled her she woke up to the scent of salt water when Kate saw the water her eyes lit up at the sight see looked at the others and noticed that both the boys had the same face as she did, didnt use word but she use movements, Kate ran down to the water and started to play in it Kiara joined her after getting rid of the feeling of surprise, Kiara and Kate played with each other they were chasing each other until Tyson decided to join in on the fun, Nile sat down and watched the three with a small smile.

By the time the three come out of the water they were soaking wet, Kate shaked the water off causing Tyson, Kiara and Nile to shut their eyes and look away and in the other direction once she was finished shaking Tyson and Kiara were more wet than they were before and Nile from having a clean and soft fur to wet and dep he didn't have a very happy face after and shook his shoulders and face to get rid of the water in his fur, Tyson and Kiara shook aswell which just got Kate all wet again the other three just laugh at Kate's face as she held her head down after watching the others laugh at her she decided to join in on the laugh. From all the laughter they didn't notice the two glowing sliver eyes pricing through the bushes behind them.

* * *

**sorry very sorry for the long delay on the story but the next chapter should be up soon but I cant be sure because next week I'll be on a netball trip for the week so no internet but I'll try and put the next chapter up soon and please review.**


	20. New faces

Nile stopped laughing for a minute and looked behind himself towards the bushes but he saw nothing and turned back around to face the others, the others looked at Nile with curious eyes.

"Nile what's wrong" Kate asked and looked at Nile then at the bushes behind them to see nothing

"Nothing, I just felt like something was watching us" putting his head down to look at the sand

"You know, we're right at the place the map told us to go"

What, really so we can stop walking, right, right"

"I don't think so the one were meant to be looking for, isn't just going to come up to a group for strangers, they've never met before, for all we know this wolf could attack us any minute"

"Kiara's right we're not safe in the open like this we need to find shelter, besides those clouds don't look promising"

"Maybe this forest area might have a rock cave like the last one we stayed in"

"Well I for one, would really enjoy the rain, it's much better than the sandstorms out there"

"Tyson has a point, but sleep would be nice to have in the rain in a cozzie cave altogether"

"Well then it's settled then"

the four of them walked into the forest looking for a cave but no luck because the group didn't want to go to far into the forest in cause they lost their way, unlike their home they know every nuke and cranny of the forest that they lived in, but this forest was fairly different sure it had some of the same trees and plants but everything was different in its own way, the area they were in looked as if it had never had a single rock on its grounds only plants and trees, the area had large roots sticking out of the ground from the taller trees vines latched onto one tree and continued onto another tree, large plants taller than any of them, the ground hard with sharp stones sticking out of the ground, but in the middle of this plant chaos was a small stream of fresh water most likely from a spring further up the path the group were taking, the forest was thick in leaves and branches and hard to see through, as well as Tyson constantly getting stuck in the over growth of the plants they had to slow their pace to help him out of them, they followed the springs leak to a rocky area the spring's leak formed into a huge spring of water, the four stood there mouth's open mesmerised by the spring in front of them. The took the chance to take a good long soak in the spring from the hard days for walking without rest.

Nile was the first to get out of the water from a cut on his wing the pain was becoming too much for him to take he had earned it from the many sandstorms they had travelled through on their journey, Tyson was second to get out of the water it got a little weird being the only boy left in the water with two girl who didn't look like they were getting out any time soon.

Which was true the girls spent much more time in the water then the guys had at one point it looked like Kiara had fallen asleep resting her head on Kate's shoulder, but the girls got out once the sun had gone under the horizon of the forest area Nile and Tyson were laying under a cave like rock giving shelter from the soon to come rain.

the group slept peacefully under the raining night sky. A couple of hours past the group sound asleep all that could be heard were the sound of rain droplets off leaves falling into the spring's water and the only feeling was the warmth of the sun coming over the horizon as a new day was beginning the further the sun came up, with the group in a deep sleep they didn't notice a large creature with a pale coat come up to them the creature had a bit of a sniff at them all and got a bit of a fright when Tyson start talking in his sleep the creature continued investigating the strange group of wolves but one the creature heard the sound of a branch snap the creature disappeared into the growth of the forest, out of the mist of the forest came two other wolves they came up to the group all to get a good look, once finish looking they gave the closet one a nip of the ear to wake them up that one being none other than Nile, Nile moved his head to the side only thinking it was the breeze until the nip became a full on bit that was when he did a bit of a growl under his breath and lifted his head careful not to wake the other but high enough to get a good look a the one who nearly bit his ear off his vision was blurry and parted from his hair on his head he shook his head and tried to stand up while trying to keep the others asleep (they were all laying on top of him) his vision was starting to clear and everything wasn't so blurry anymore, Nile looked up to see a wolf with blue paint covering his whole body but his front left paw to his wrist and his elbow on the same leg also on his elbow was a dash of yellow paint and yellow pain on the front of his wrist he had three scars on his shoulder and bite scars on his left ear and dale lime eye. he wasn't the happiest wolf in the world just by looking at his eye you could tell his bad past.

Nile now know that if there are other wolves here that means this is their territory and their trespassing in it, Nile kicked his back paw so it would wake someone up he ended up hitting Tyson in the nose, Tyson shake his head to be faced with Nile's back legs and his tail in his face Tyson was about to say something for why he woke him up but stopped when he noticed the painted wolf in front of them, Tyson walked up so he was standing next to Nile, Tyson looked at Nile noticing his face which said "don't say a word" on it Tyson did what he was told and stayed quiet, Nile and Tyson waited for the other to talk first while the painted wolf did the same until the quiet area was broken by a whisper.

"I think their waiting for you to say the first words"

"I noticed that Shan"

one known as Shan was a female wolf with dark brown-red coat she was covered in white dots on both front legs up her shoulder on top of her neck on her forehead down her muzzle next to her eyes and under her eyes and on her hind with her back left leg having a white bit from her knee to her ankle leaving her paw the same as her coat she also had a untied together bandana on her neck with her sky violet eyes.

"Well maybe you should say something"

"Shan I know what I'm doing"

"Sure you do"

Nile kept a straight face and watched the two bicker on, while Tyson watched they two he was a bit shocked by their behaviour that whoever their pack leader was would send to who fight so much.

"Stop fighting, we don't have time for it"

A female black wolf with a grey under belly and tail as well as chest, muzzle and forehead and grey spikes out of their neck and the insides of her ears but the right ear was bitten off she had a the side of her face grey but two stripes going towards her eye and around the eye were black she had a red dot in the centre of her head and a chain around her neck with three scars on her stomach and three on her hind as well as a moon on their hind and four blood red claws and sky blue eyes, came out of the forest to be face with everyone looking at her.

"Indie when did you get here"

"Just a moment ago soon enough to hear you two not doing your job"

"But we are, see"

The one known as Indie jumped down the rocks and walked up to Nile.

"We found them sleeping here on the edge of our territory"

"You look like the leader of this little pack-"

"Were not a pack"

Nile finally said something but also cut her off

"Alright then, state your name and your business here"

"My name and business have nothing to do with you, so leave us be"

"Well I'm sorry but you're in our territory so you have to obey by our rules"

"Rules, all the packs have the same rules"

"Not ours, now your name and business, now"

"..."

"Hm"

"..."

"I said now"

"..."

"Eh"

Tyson looked at Nile and at the black wolf, Nile kept the same face as before and said nothing but stared at the black wolf who looked like she could burst in rage if Nile didn't tell her his name, the other two stood there and looked at each other for they most of known this black wolf for a long time and probably know what she was going to do if Nile didn't say something soon.

"Nile"

"Huh"

"Nile, you said you what to know my name so there it is"

"WHAT, you tell me this now"

"Yep"

"Arrr..." and with that she fell to the floor in defeat from this yellow wolf.

"What's her problem?"

"Oh man Nile"

"What"

Tyson hit his head on the wall that he was standing next to in defeat just like the black wolf had, both had given up.

"Well anyway, what are you doing here in our land?"

"Well a name would be good you know"

"Oh, sorry my name is Edge, this is Shan, and the one laying on the ground in defeat from your friend is Indie, yours"

"Names Tyson, and yellow boy here is Nile and the to asleep are Kate and Kiara"

"Good and your business here" Shan joined in on their conversation.

"Oh, we're looking for someone"

"And that someone might be..."

"We have no clue"

"Right"

"Wait, wait, so you're telling us that you're looking for someone you've never even met before"

"Yep, that pretty much sums it up"

"Ok then"

"Anyway you should wake your friends up, cause you all have to meet our pack leader, sorry but that's the ways things work"

"Ok"

Nile and Tyson gave Kiara and Kate a little nag and they moved their head slowly, awake they blinked a few time's once see the other wolves around it had been nearly three weeks since they last saw another wolf besides each other, the were happy to see others but also not so happy for new wolves meant their land and they are trespassing in another packs territory.

* * *

**wow, that took quicker then I thought it would, as I said here it is I know what I'm doing for the next chapter so I'll try to put it up tomorrow and the next day, this is my longest one yet on this story my another has longer chapters but this one has more anyway please review and thank you for reading.**


	21. Old face, But new meeting

the group of seven walked down through the forest Shan at the lead with Edge not to far behind her after him there was Indi walking next to Nile still with her head down, behind them was Tyson and then the girls Kiara and Kate with nervous looks on their faces,, afraid of that's going to happen. the group were headed to this so called pack that lived out here in the middle of nowhere, Shan, Edge and Indi were taking the group to see there Alpha wolf the three never said what for or what he was like so the four had to guess about this mystery wolf, the three hadn't even told them if this wolf was a male or female weird.

the walk was long and tiresome for the group and a little weird not got travelling with strangers not the surroundings from the green growth to the black and creepy dead plants even the dirt below their paws was black with a creepy touch to it, with the gloomy mist it didn't help the mist went up their legs to their shoulders making their paws nonvisible, the mist was cold and white as snow it's touch on their fur would make anyone want to turn back with no regrets to doing so, it the mist it was quick and it wasn't a peaceful quiet it was one of those quiet times when all you would want is for to hear someone else's voice one of those creepy quiet times, the quiet was broken thou by the voice of Shan it was a quiet voice but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"you know these woods are meant to be _haunted" _Shan turned around when she said "haunted" and the face she gave wasn't a very friendly face it was a bit creepy, Indi just rolled her eye, Edge looked away from the crazy wolf as he knows her as, Nile didn't look very fazed by the comment and kept walking, Tyson however was a bit nervous with the comment and was looking from side to side, but Shan's idea wasn't to scare any of them but to scare Kiara and Kateand it was working Kiara and Kate were scared out of there fur by the comment and took a step closer to each other.

"haha, I'm only joking, you should of seen the look on your faces, so funny"

"nice Shan, now they probably think there's something wrong with all of us in the pack"

"oh, lighten up Edge, I could tell you were shaking in your skin"

"tch, yeah right"

"that's enough, you two, we have enough problems"

"say's the one who gave up"

"are you ever going to let that go" Indi put her head down at that comment

"nope"

"..."

"eheh"

time past and it was quiet and peaceful again after Shan's little trick on Kate and Kiara they were still a little jumpy thou they know that it was a trick on them. nothing could be heard but the sound of the padding on their feet hitting the solid ground beneath them; their walk was long and tiering for some all the girls but Indie had fallen behind and were around five or six steps behind the ours. but their long walk had finally reached its conclusion from the sound of other wolves and the light of the sun on the horizon; once in day light the four looked over the valley watching wolf pups running around hearing the sound of birds singing their harmony songs to all those below, letting the breeze carry their fur in the wind and the sound of a small stream hitting against rocks filling their hear; the group of seven walked down a narrow pathway down to the valley below; once the group reached the ground everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over to the four new strangers, they didn't speak but stair at them with curiosity and fright; the group had guessed that these wolves had never left this valley and had lived here their whole life. without any kind of trouble to worry about, but just by seeing a new face all these wolves act like they've never seen a wolf before in their lives.

Kiara and Tyson looked to one side and Nile and Kate looked to the other side all four of them could see the fear in their eyes and on their faces; they looked at each other with a worried glance from each other.

"this doesn't look good" Nile had mumbled under his breath making sure no one else could hear him.

the valley wasn't huge but quiet small with rock walls surrounding them locking them in the small valley with a small stream running straight through the valley; the valley didn't have many trees but just enough to create shade for all the wolves that lived in that small valley.

the four kept their ears down along with their heads as they walked behind Edge and Indie with Shan in the front leading the way through the crowd of wolves; Shan lead them to a giant sized rock with what looked like a cave or den.

"Sir **I** found some strangle looking wolves on our border line"

"you more like we or **_me_**"

"that's enough you two" came a voice from above you could hear the sound of strap claws hitting the rocks as he walked down, once in view of the group they were quick shocked to see a old wolf that look like he was around the age of 90 the old wolf was a dark grey with medium grey markings the tip of his tail belly and chest all the colour; his two front legs with marking going to his wrist and two back legs going to his knees his muzzle and ears and outline of his cheek were all the colour he had wrinkles under his eyes and a scar through his left eye making him blind in that eye and one on his muzzle; he had two on his two left leg on his wrist one on his inside right front leg of his elbow and two on his knee of the right back leg, a shot gun on his shoulder blade and two large ones on his hind and three on his left back elbow he had very dale blue eyes and a very weak looking body that could give way any moment.

"we have guest's it's rude to fight in front of guests"

" yes sir"

"wait, guests; we enter your territory and you welcome us with open arms"

"of course we don't like fighting"

"oh really you look like you've had a pretty good fight or two" Tyson said in a mumbled voice

"so where are you from"

"southern desert Sir"

"just call me Kiba"

"okay Kiba"

"may I ask what your name is young alpha"

"Nile and I'm not an alpha I've never even lead a pack before"

"sure you have, I can tell that you are one of the desert wolves, of the yellow pack, I'm I wrong"

"I' don't know I didn't know my parents and comrades"

"I see; well there no doubting that you are one of the yellow packs wolves"

"I see"

"hm, now what about you three"

Nile head was stuck with stock but curiosity of how this old wolf could of know these things about this so called pack he was meant to be a part of. Nile looked behind himself to get a look at Kiba; he was having fun with Kate and Kiara Tyson as well, even if he was old he had a lot of energy for an old bat. Nile smiled at the group as they all laughed together; Nile closed his eyes and turned around then opened up his eyes again to get a better view of the group; Nile decided to walk over to the group and join in on the conversation.

"…so how long have you been travel for?"

"A month or so now I lost count at a week"

"I see; you must all be tired from your travels"

"yes; I never want to walk that far ever again"'

"I agree with you there for once"

"Well then follow me"

Kiba led the way down a path that looked like it had been used multiple times in the last few minutes. Kiba ducked under a tree branch to reveal a open valley with a small waterfall and fresh green grass with a few rocks near the water, the water was clear making to see their reflection in the water there were bushes with berries and fruit covering every inch the trees were rich with life and with the sound of birds singing making it a paradise for a wolf. The four had shocked faces of how beautiful the little valley was.

"Kiba we can't accept this"

"Cause you can"

"But…"

"No buts about it; this will be where you well stay for as long as you need to be"

"Thank you"

"Yes of course, thank you for your kindness"

"No thanks are needed; it good to see a new face every now and then"

"Well I'll still thank you for your kindness"

"It's nothing, now go rest up and have something to eat"

Kiba ducked under the branch of the tree that brought them to the small valley and disappeared; Nile was the first to move once Kiba disappeared into the forest. Nile walked over to the small stream and ducked his head under the water keeping it down for a minute so letting the water soaked into his fur; Nile lifted his head and looked up at the sky as the water dropped down his neck and landing on his paws drenching his front legs in water along with his scarf; Nile sat down but his head still looking up at the sky, once his hind made contact with the ground his scarf fell off from the weight of the water once the scarf made contact with the ground a pile of dirt flew up covering his ankles in dirt. Kate watched as the scarf hit the ground and the dirt being stirred up by the focus of it. Kate looked up at Nile and noticed a small scar on his neck that had been covered up by the scarf. Kate stared at it for a moment and then finally moves up next to him; Nile didn't take any notice of this and continued to look at the sky. Kate sat next to Nile but didn't say a word she look up at his face watching the water dip down off the tips of his ears and down the side of his cheek; Kate looked up to the sky one she noticed Nile's head move to the side while he blinked, Kate had a light blush on her face and looked down at the ground hiding her face from Nile's sight. While looking at the ground Kate noticed Nile's scarf and that he hadn't picked it up yet. Kate grabbed the fabric in her mouth but before pulling her head back up she looked up at Nile, he was looking over at the water, as Kate pulled her head up his scar become visible to her. She stared at it for a moment then looked up at Nile.

'how did you get that scar' Kate wondered over and over until deep sea blue eyes were looking at her in confusion that's when she snapped out of her thoughts. The blue eyes followed as Kate lifted her head, Kate did know what to do so she half throw the scarf of his neck but it didn't work for she still had it in her mouth so it only just sat there on his neck; Nile lifted an eyebrow and looked at Kate with confusion as she tried to fix his scarf. Nile didn't mind Kate trying to fix up the mess she made so he just sat there in silence and watched the day go by, while Kate spend several hour just trying to fix it up but she finally gave up once Nile put his muzzle under the loss scarf and flicked it over his neck and tugging on it so it stays in place Kate had her mouth open and ears down not believing that all she had to do was flick it over his neck; even tho Nile enjoyed having Kate's fur brush up against his he had to end the fun sooner or later.

Nile was tried and by the looks of it so was Kate Nile laid down near the water and got comfortable Kate watched as the golden wolf's fur blow in the wind even if she had spent several hour trying to fix his scarf he still had water in his fur making his fur sparkle like the stars on a full moon night the reflection of the sun on the water made the golden wolf look all the more peaceful in the bright sun with the fresh grass blowing around him, Kate can't stand it anymore and walked over and laid down next him putting her head on his back, her head raise and fell as Nile's chest inhaled and exhaled air making his back lift and fall. As Kate fell asleep Nile's fur kept brushing against her muzzle making it feel like she was in a peaceful empty meadow with just fresh green grass and daisy blowing in the wind the only sound was trees blowing in the wind blocking out any other sounds, the only smell was the smell of bees taking honey to their hives as the flu past her, the bright burying sun on her back keeping her warm in that summer sun.

Kiara watched the two sleep in peace as she watched Tyson who was looking very hyper ready to go and have some fun.

"let's go already Kiara"

"Ok, ok I'm coming"

Kiara took one last look at Nile and Kate and ducked under the branch leaving the two to sleep in peace

as she watched Tyson was looking very hyper ready to go and have some fun.

"Let's go already Kiara"

"Ok, ok I'm coming"

Kiara took one last look at Nile and Kate and ducked under the branch leaving the two to sleep in peace. Kiara watched as Tyson jumped about like an idiot, Kiara just rolled her eyes with a small smile on her face as she rolled her eyes; Tyson stopped jumping once his golden eyes noticed the sun's rays, Tyson started to trot then it turn into a jog and finally a sprint, by the time Kiara relieved that Tyson was running he was already standing in the light. Kiara trotted up to Tyson and saw the look on his face full determination; Kiara's looked at Tyson as his orange spiky hair blow in the breeze. Tyson looked over at Kiara and into her emerald eyes Tyson noticed just how beautiful Kiara really was, Tyson started to blush as he moved his face out of Kiara's vision Kiara just moved her head to the side in confusion.

"Ah, let's go already"

"Ok just waiting for you"

Kiara and Tyson were headed to see the pack of new wolves well Tyson wanted to see and meet them more then Kiara did, but she still welling went with him to keep him out of trouble. As they walked Kiara remembered a memory when they were pups.

* * *

In the memory

"Ahhhh" yelling like an idiot a little orange wolf with golden eyes ran through the valley he called home and with many eyes watching the little pup run for his life some after jumping out of the bush to adult wolves one grey and the other brown with light brown markings both were drenched like a bucket of water was tipped on their head; they chased after the orange pup. A little black female pup walked up to see what all the commotion was about and when she saw the orange wolf trapped in a corner she sighed and walked around the two and sat in-between the three the orange one behind her facing her back and the other two facing her. Once the two realised who she was they backed off and disappeared into the forest the black female turned around to be faced with a smiling idiot the black wolf just smiled back and rolled her eyes.

* * *

Kiara looked back over to Tyson and saw that bright smile of his once more before continuing on beside him.

Kiara and Tyson had a lot of fun down in the pack they met all these different wolves and pups as well as court up with Shan and Edge again but the two kept the thought of the black and orange wolves were on a date; they even saw Indie smiling well they thought they did; the two met the cutest little pup she was pure white with a faded blue eyes she was blind unfortunately but her hearing was incredible Kiara loved the little pup she wanted to cry that those beautiful eyes had to be hidden from blindness. When the two got back Kate and Nile were still asleep but had changed their positions Kate was now in Nile's lap and his scarf was laying on her back as well as nearly fallen off.

"Didn't do it as well as you thought huh, Nile"

"You say something Kiara"

"Huh, nothing it was nothing"

"Oh ok"

Tyson lay down near a hugh oat tree and started to fall asleep but before he did Kiara gave him a nogged on the shoulder to wake him up. He opened his eyes and lifted his head to look into Kiara's eyes.

"You know how you asked if I said something before"

"Yeah what is it"

"I was wondering if I could sleep here with you"

"Ah…"

"It's ok if you do-"

"No, no that's not want I was trying to say I don't mind if you sleep here with me"

"Really"

"Yeah"

"Thank you Tyson"

"You're welcome"

Kiara got down and laid on Tyson's chest she could hear and feel Tyson heart beat and she fell asleep listening to the rhythm his heart played over and over as his chest rose and fell they both fell into a deep slumber that crystal night.

* * *

**finally done can't believe it's done it took so long to finish and sorry for any mistakes or grammar problems I didnt reread it so sorry for the mistakes and please reveiw I'd like to hear thought's on how to Improve **


End file.
